Simplify the expression. $(4n+8)(-4n+8)$
Solution: First distribute the ${4n+8}$ onto the ${-4n}$ and ${8}$ $ = {-4n}({4n+8}) + {8}({4n+8})$ Then distribute the ${-4n}.$ $ = ({-4n} \times {4n}) + ({-4n} \times {8}) + {8}({4n+8})$ $ = -16n^{2} - 32n + {8}({4n+8})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = -16n^{2} - 32n + ({8} \times {4n}) + ({8} \times {8})$ $ = -16n^{2} - 32n + 32n + 64$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -16n^{2} + 0 + 64$